


Sad Little Christmas Trees

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Baking in the Bunker is like a dream. All that counter space, nice big oven...only to be foiled by a a faulty trigger





	Sad Little Christmas Trees

"Why????” I cried out at the contraption in my hand. I had just started pressing the cute little spritz cookies onto the cookie sheet. Well, when someone else makes them, they’re cute. When I make them, they look like mushed little green, sort of, deformities. 

I pressed one more time, the barrel of the the cookie press on the pan, just like it says. I press and hear the click...but no cookie. Press again. Oh, there is the cookie, but it just won’t come out. I gingerly coax the dough onto the pan.  _“Oh make spritz cookies, honey. They’re so easy!”_ My mother says. Yeah. HA!

Press. Click. Press. Click. Two more misshapen trees. Press...no click. 

“Stupid...mother fuck!” I screamed. 

“Whoa, whoa! What’s wrong?” Sam and Dean burst through the door to the kitchen, only to be met with my epic bitch face. Dean slowly backed out of the kitchen, not wanting to get into the middle of whatever was going on. He was a smart boy. 

“This stupid cookie press is broken!” I toss the gun aside and rearrange my three sad little trees. I pick up the cookie press from hell and disassembled it. Scraping the dough out, I pinch off little balls and toss them on the pan. “Now I have to make plain old boring sugar cookies!” 

“Babe, is it really that bad?” Sam asked, approaching me like one would an unstable criminal, hands in front of him to show me he meant no harm. 

“Are you kidding me? These are Christmas Cookies, Samuel! They have to be pretty! That’s the whole fucking point!” I pointed a dough covered finger at him. 

Sam spent the next ten minutes helping me press the green sugar crystals into the dough balls, making them flat and ugly. Another ten minutes and the cookies are baked, the dishes are done, but my mood is still salty. With Sam’s help, I removed all the cookies and placed them on cooling racks. 

“It’s the thought that counts, right?” He wrapped his arms around me from behind as he looked at the cookies. “And they’ll still taste good.” 

I loved this man and his big, kind heart with all of mine. I turned in his arms and pressed myself up on my tippy toes to kiss him. “Thank you.” I pressed my lips to his and in the cookie scented kitchen we made out like a couple of teenagers. However, I didn’t miss the rustling behind us. 

“Dean? You can have a couple, now get out!” I warned the elder Winchester. 

“Only a couple?”  Dean grumbled. “They may not be pretty, but these little things are delicious!” 

“See, I told you,” Sam reminded me smugly. “Now let’s get these packed up so I can have something else delicious!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, that is not how my cookie experience ended today, but they are pretty damn tasty!


End file.
